


Date Night

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, date, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight’s date night is a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey there! I love your writing, and I love your blog so, so, SO much. If you're taking requests/prompts, could I get a smutty Joel/Ray, or a vampire!Gavin mavin fic?"
> 
> Thank you so much, sweet anon!! I decided to do some Joelay because I’m not very good with AU’s and such. This is my first Joelay so I hope I don’t dissapoint! Enjoy! :)

They dedicated each Saturday to have a date night -- no friends, no worries, just each other. Tonight was a little different, though. Instead of going out to dinner or seeing a movie, Joel convinced Ray to go to a bar. Ray tried time and time again to tell him that he didn't drink, that he'd be no fun there, but Joel still got his way in the end. It wasn't just a bar, either; it was a new night club downtown. Joel thought it might be something new and exciting for them to try, especially Ray since he had never really been apart of that scene. What it ended up to be was a night full of Joel downing drinks while his sober boyfriend laughed at him. They tried to dance once, but Joel was more interested in kissing Ray's neck, so they kept their spot at the bar. By the end of the night, Joel was sloppy and wasted, so Ray drove them home.

Ray yawned as he stepped through the door. Tonight wasn't particularly interesting, but he still enjoyed watching Joel make a fool of himself. He started zipping down his sweatshirt before Joel pressed himself against his back, dragging the zipper the rest of the way and placing tiny kisses down the side of his neck. Ray smiled and pulled off his sweatshirt, turning around to give Joel a kiss on the mouth. He tasted like booze and sweat but Ray didn't mind.

"Have fun tonight?" Ray mumbled, the quiet making him feel weird in contrast to the deafening night club.

Joel just gave a lazy nod and a grin and pulled Ray close again. He placed one hand on the back of his neck, one on his back, and grinded himself against Ray's jeans. Ray tried not to, but he gasped with the friction and gripped at Joel's shirt.

"Babe, you're too drun--"

Joel cut him off with a soft, slow kiss and Ray couldn't help but comply. Even though Joel was verging on incoherent, he had to admit, he was still a great kisser when he was drunk. Ray was just starting to relax into the kiss when Joel swept up his legs and pressed him against the wall. Ray barely had time to react before Joel was at his neck again, but more aggressive this time. He nipped tiny marks into his skin but really focused on his collarbone; biting and sucking to ensure long-lasting purple and blue tinged marks.

"Shit," Ray huffed under his breath, and Joel smirked in return. Ray's arms were wrapped around Joel's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist, leaving their point of pressure at their crotches. By instinct, Ray pressed his hips forward, causing Joel to bite a little harder in the spot he was working on.

Joel brought a hand down to feel at Ray's pants, his erection making them tighten against him. Body heat radiated between them and Ray breathed heavy at Joel's touch. He bucked into Joel's palm and snaked one hand into his hair. Joel pressed his hand harder and squeezed in a pattern that was enough to make Ray moan into his shirt.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed. "Please. _Please_..."

Joel took the cue and separated his lips from the boy's skin. He let his legs go so that Ray could stand and he knelt down in front of him. His lack of sobriety didn't hinder his ability to work his way into Ray's jeans, and soon he had them pulled down. He glanced at Ray who was red-faced and starting to sweat and he slid down his boxers.

He started by just taking the head in, tracing small patterns against the sensitive skin and teasing the slit in the way he'd memorized to make Ray groan. When Ray tangled his fingers into his hair, he slowly took in more of him. He bobbed forward and back, maintaining a relaxed and steady pace, taking in more each time.

He ran his tongue down every inch of him and sucked with just the amount of pressure he knew Ray loved. He worked back and forth, keeping a now faster pattern and sticking with it. He could hear Ray's little moans and strained noises above him and feel the pleasure rising inside of him from the grip on his hair.

"Joel... F- _Fuck_!" Ray rode out the high and bliss crashed over him as he came inside of his boyfriend's mouth. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he caught his breath while Joel swallowed and wiped at his lips. He stood back up and flashed a hazy grin at Ray, stroking his jawline and watching his expression as he composed himself.

Ray kissed him, dragging it out until he was more settled and less disoriented, and pulled away.

"Are you going to do this every time you're plastered?" Ray asked with a tired smile. Joel shrugged and thumbed at a hickey that was already forming on Ray's skin.

"We'll see next week."


End file.
